Mi señora
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [IsanaxAraris] Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Isana se había sentido así. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió los motivos que guardaba Fade para llamarla como la había llamado siempre.


**¡Hola!**

Vengo a dejaros un fanfic de Codex Alera, en concreto sobre Isana y Araris, que quiero dedicar a Pyros24, y que espero que os guste ^^

**Aviso**: está ubicado al final del tercer libro, por lo que puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: Codex Alera y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Mi señora**

Isana se sentía como un velero después de haber pasado por una tormenta, como una mariposa después de un huracán. Sentía que no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera temblando. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos podía notar los fuertes brazos de Araris rodeándola, podía sentir la felicidad que emanaba. Hacía años que no se sentía así.

La artífice del agua no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago cuando pensó en ello. Desde que se había despertado y había encontrado a Araris volviendo a ser él mismo, dejando de lado a Fade, había evitado pensar en ello. Cuando él la había mirado a los ojos y la profundidad de sus sentimientos la había atravesado como una estaca, se había sorprendido a sí misma correspondiendo aquellos sentimientos.

_-Venga ya, hombre. No le puedo tirar piedras a todo el mundo que se enamore de ella._

La voz de Septimus resonó en la cabeza de Isana, desde el recuerdo que Araris le había mostrado, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole y no pudo evitar sentir una ola de culpabilidad. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y fijó la vista en Araris, que observaba el techo, con la mirada perdida. Ella pudo sentir claramente que también él se sentía culpable. Los ojos de Araris se posaron en ella y le sonrió.

-Te sientes culpable –afirmó Isana.

-Claro –corroboró él-. Siento que he traicionado a mi señor.

Isana cerró los ojos, ignorando el dolor. Y entonces lo supo. Como si un fantasma le hubiera hecho una revelación. La simplicidad de aquello le hizo reír a carcajadas. Araris la miró como si estuviera loca y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Isana respiró hondo y lo miró, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar qué diría Septimus si supiera que ha pasado esto? ¿Después de tantos años?

Araris entrecerró los ojos, intentando imaginar lo que Isana le pedía. En su cabeza también sonó la voz de su señor, aquella fatídica noche de hacía veinte años. _Ella es algo especial._ Sin poder evitarlo él tampoco, dejó escapar una risa, comprendiendo.

-Se habría tirado de los pelos –concluyó Araris-. Diría que hemos tardado demasiado, ¿no? Que no hacía falta guardarle luto tanto tiempo.

-Se reiría de nosotros –añadió Isana, con una sonrisa.

El abrazo de Araris se hizo más fuerte, como si temiera perderla, como si aquello fuera un sueño. Isana se apretó más contra él, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la intensidad y la pureza de los sentimientos de Araris.

Durante una noche se permitió olvidar todas sus preocupaciones sobre su hermano, sobre Tavi, sobre todo lo que sucedía en Alera. Se permitió olvidar todo lo que no fuera Araris.

Él se movió unos milímetros para darle un suave beso en la frente. Todavía no se sentía recuperado del todo, le flaqueaban las piernas y si no fuera por la cercanía de Isana, no podría ni mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Necesitáis descansar, mi señora –dijo Araris.

Y por primera vez en veinte años, Isana no se negó a que la llamara así. Por primera vez sintió los motivos ocultos que Araris había guardado durante tantos años. La calidez que de pronto le inundó el pecho se extendió por cada poro de su cuerpo, sintió cosquillear la punta de los dedos de pura felicidad. Sonrió. Y Araris le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y entonces, Isana lo miró como si fuera la primera vez. Y supo, con todas sus cicatrices, con todas sus quemaduras, con todas sus penas, con todo su sufrimiento y con todo el dolor que había soportado a lo largo de los años, que no había en toda Alera una sola persona más bella que él.

-También tú –dijo ella, saboreando las palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta-, mi señor.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Quieres tirarme tomates?

¡Déjame un review y me lo cuentas!

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
